


Small Crimes

by Claudia_flies



Series: Stone Quartet [2]
Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Incestuous references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velkan can only watch, he is never let in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2007 for LiveJournal smut_69 challenge prompt #55. Voyeur

There is a strange man in his house when Velkan comes home. Anna tells him that the man’s name is Gabriel Van Helsing and he is here to kill Dracula. Velkan tries to catch her arm as she walks away from him again, but she pulls away and won’t look back. He can still hear her voice in his head, the vowels of the stranger’s name stretching in her mouth and her strained face through the eyes of the wolf that he was. 

He knows that she is preparing herself for his death. He knows the look, the closed off eyes of a young girl now morphed into the face of grown woman. She had the same cold detached air about her when their mother died. Anna would stand in the edge of the bed and watch her breath, count them under in whispers, and her eyes would be cold. Now she looks at him over the breakfast table with frost in her gaze and the food tastes of nothing to him. The stranger will not look at him, his voice full of scorn and hatred when he must address him. Anna leaves half of her food on her plate and leaves without her eyes never meeting him and Velkan knows it is time. 

He goes to her room at night, but she is not there. The bedcovers pressed and undisturbed. Her rosary rests on her bedside table and Velkan lifts it in his fingers. Softly he palms the beads, tasting out the words of the familiar prayers, but now they are foul and unwelcome in his mouth. Like ash they freeze on his tongue and he stays silent. The room is filled with her scent. It is pungent and real to him so soon after the full moon, and it mixes with the blood that never really leaves his throat. Velkan buries his face in her coat hanging by the door. He wants to drive the blood away; he wants to remember her when he is no longer here. He wants to etch into his mind her laughter and small pearl teeth peeking between her lips. 

He knows that he cannot remember these things, no matter how much he tries. The blood will clot and cloak everything in its ruby sheen, and he will growl and howl with the hunger and satisfaction after a kill. In the hallway he sees the light spilling from beneath the stranger’s door and he knows that Anna is there. He can tell that her scent is no longer pure, no longer only Anna.

The hinges are well oiled and they pull open without a sound. From the sliver of the open doorway he can see; the room lit and open under his gaze. The stranger’s foot is resting against the bed frame, toes clenched over the wood. His eyes are closed and he cannot see Anna with her body moving flush against his. Her dark hair has spilled over her breasts, like Eve in the painting hung in the library, and the candle light reflects on the droplets of sweat sliding down over her belly. Her hips swing against his in gentle waves, and Velkan thinks how she used to love the swing hung from the oak in the back yard. He wonders when the scrawny girl changed into this woman, and how she stopped being afraid of damnation. She breathes out, moans into the air, her mouth open and her lips swollen, and they are like blood splattered on her pale face. 

Then her face turns and she looks at him, spying in the open doorway. He remembers her gaze, the same look when she watches him in his canine form. She leans forward, as only for him, and her breast nearly touch the other man’s chest. She does not still her movements, merely pushes herself back harder, and Velkan can see the man’s hands move over her thighs and hips, guiding her movement. And then she smiles with her mouth open, white teeth glimmering like a beacon to him. She knows that he cannot help but be enthralled by her. She knows that he is dirty and fallen from grace, and wants to revel in it, wants to see it.

But then she leans down her lips meeting the stranger’s, and the moment is broken. Velkan is shut out even more securely than by the door. She moves with the other man, bodies in perfect sync, mouth fused like they do not need to breathe. Velkan knows that her eyes will never return to his. 

The next morning Velkan returns to Castle Dracula in his human form. The hallways and arches familiar to his eyes and feet. He knows their smell and where they lead. He does not fight his instincts. He lets the wolf take over, lets the darkness creep in, and like he already knew the scent of his sister disappears from his memory, wiped clean by the blood and the rage.


End file.
